


Holy sh*t

by Chu_1



Series: 366 ficcyne [14]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Never Met, Famous Blaine, M/M, Student Kurt
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 22:18:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6027451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chu_1/pseuds/Chu_1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A volte, quando ti ritrovi a tu per tu con il tuo idolo, ti viene in mente solo una cosa da dire...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holy sh*t

**Author's Note:**

> 014\. Sono fermo in auto/bici/quello che ti pare al semaforo e mi accorgo che accanto a me c'è uno dei miei idoli

Kurt aveva scoperto quella caffetteria per puro caso, durante il suo vagare per la città senza meta, godendosi semplicemente New York e la libertà che gli comunicava. Era un posticino tranquillo, in una delle traverse che davano su Broadway, e faceva un caffè ottimo, almeno a detta di Kurt.

In quella giornata uggiosa un buon caffè era proprio quello di cui aveva bisogno, così si era avviato lungo la strada ed in quel momento era fermo davanti al semaforo pedonale proprio di fronte al suo _coffee shop_. Nascosto sotto l’ombrello era talmente assorbito dal livello di _Candy Crush_ che stava giocando che quasi non si sarebbe accorto del tipo che gli si affiancò, se non fosse stato che i loro ombrelli si urtarono.

“Oh, mi spiace, colpa mia,” disse lo sconosciuto al suo fianco.

Kurt fece per lanciargli una delle sue occhiatacce quando qualcosa dello sconosciuto lo colse di sorpresa. Sembrava un tipo qualunque: leggermente più basso di lui, un cappello borsalino che gli nascondeva parte del viso e un paio di occhiali larghi e con la montatura nera e spessa che gli camuffavano l’aspetto del viso, ma non totalmente… O almeno non a tal punto da non far trasalire Kurt, perché quello lì che attendeva davanti al semaforo, _proprio accanto a lui_ , altri non era che uno dei suoi idoli di Broadway.

“Oh, merda…” sussurrò, fissando Blaine Anderson che era a, tipo, dieci centimetri da lui ed i loro ombrelli si erano _toccati_.

L’imprecazione sembrò attirare l’attenzione del suo idolo che lo fissò da dietro le false lenti da vista, sbattendo le palpebre con perplessità. _Mioddio_ , pensò Kurt sentendosi quasi svenire, perché da vicino era ancora più bello di quanto le riviste e tutti i _photoshoot_ che aveva visto e salvato sul suo PC potessero mai rendere.

“Mi scusi, io…” balbettò Kurt, armeggiando goffamente con il cellulare che gli stava per scivolare dalle mani e con l’ombrello che improvvisamente si era fatto assolutamente non cooperativo.

Blaine sembrò capire d’essere stato riconosciuto e fece un piccolo sorriso, portandosi poi l’indice alle labbra, nell’universale segno del _non dire a nessuno che sono qui_. Solo in quel momento Kurt si rese conto che non erano soli, ma che c’era almeno un’altra decina di persone attorno a loro e che sicuramente Blaine non voleva attirare anche la loro attenzione. Kurt dunque annuì scioccamente, restando però imbambolato a guardare il suo idolo e ad urlare internamente perché, cribbio, Blaine Anderson era lì, ad un passo da lui e gli aveva appena chiesto di non fare niente, quando lui in realtà non avrebbe voluto fare altro che gridargli in faccia quanto ammirava il suo lavoro e che aveva sempre seguito la sua carriera, sin dagli esordi ,e che sperava un giorno di diventare bravo e famoso come lui e, mioddio, lei è veramente _bello_.

Uno spintone alle sue spalle gli fece capire che il semaforo era finalmente diventato verde e che era ora di muoversi e lasciare Blaine Anderson alla sua strada, al suo mondo irreale fatto di fama e successo. Abbassando la testa con tristezza, si trascinò verso il suo bar, pronto ad ordinare la cosa più grassa e schifosamente dolce sul menù perché non aveva potuto nemmeno stringergli la mano e tutto ciò era ingiusto e sbagliato e perché doveva essere così sfortunato?

“Un _caramel coffe_ con doppia panna montata e cioccolato, per favore,” pigolò alla commessa, cercando poi di estrarre il portafoglio dalla tracolla.

“Aggiunga anche un _medium drip_ per me ed un cinnamon roll da dividere, per favore,” fece una voce alle sue spalle e Kurt si voltò di scatto ritrovandosi faccia a faccia con l’idolo che pensava di aver lasciato a quell’incrocio, giusto qualche minuto prima. “Offro io, naturalmente, per ringraziarti per prima.”

“Oh, merda…”


End file.
